動く城の秘密
by caseyedith
Summary: The Secrets of the Moving Castle .  Every castle has secret passageways, locked and forbidden rooms, and mysteries.  Howl's castle, the home of the most infamous and gifted wizard of the day, is no different.
1. Na Rúin an Chaisleáin Bogadh

...,-~***THE PLOT OF SULLIMAN**...,-~*

Na Rúin an Chaisleáin Bogadh

* * *

"_My…_" Madam Sulliman breathed, curled around her crystal ball in rapture of the vivid scene displayed beneath her. Abundant white—lace, feathers, silk, tapestries, candlesticks, and linen—swathed the lovely depiction of a wedding. A fated union between her, and a young man known as Howell Frend.

"I have yet to meet you, young Frend," Sulliman said, more to herself than the crystal ball. "But when I do, I will be certain to win your heart." She could see him displaying his fantastic powers in the vision, delighting the wedding guests with fireworks, flowers, live doves, and lifting the entire congregation into the air for dancing. "Your sort is exactly what I need to dispatch the King. Until we meet, young Howell Frend."

.-.-.-.

Not long after that vision, the Great Sorceress Sulliman was called to the Royal Acadamy for Magic. She was informed that a new student had been sent for from Ershire. His family name was Frend.

And upon seeing the strikingly handsome and familiar face of the young boy, Sulliman knew he was Howell. It was a bit odd perhaps that she was thirteen years his senior, and yet they were destined to be united, but magic is as magic does. Anything could happen, and Sulliman was determined to have Howell's power on her side.

"Enchantress Sulliman, this is the new student. We believe you will find him far more advanced than his twelve years would predict. His uncle is the Great Wizard Graycore. Howell is the only son of Frederick and Ursula Frend, a noble family of Ershire. We know you will find a proper teacher for him, and swear him in to loyalty of the kingdom."

Sulliman turned beautiful gray eyes on the King Brauten, and smiled a vixen's smile. "Of course, your highness," she said. "I will evaluate his power for myself. And I hope that he mayhaps be my own new student. If his power is so great, at such a young age, there are none more qualified than myself."

"My word! This is wonderful news, Enchantress! Young Howell, you will find a spectacular guide in Madam Sulliman. Study hard, and remain faithful, my son."

.-.-.-.

Even if he performed his tasks a little unconventionally, Howell could do everything Sulliman asked of him. He could tell she was surprised, by the way her slanted gray eyes lifted upward. He was very pleased with himself; not only was Lady Sulliman obviously a fabulous sorceress, but she was beautiful too. Howell loved a pretty face on any woman, and she was no different.

"How was that, Enchantress Sulliman?" Howell inquired, adding in a bow for good measure. He badly wanted this lovely lady to be his teacher.

"…Quite astounding, Master Howell. You, are _brilliant_. I must have you as my pupil!" Sulliman snapped the fan she was holding in determination. Howell looked at her mildly surprised, but accepted her fervent invitation with a smile.

.-.-.-.

"There he is! The unstoppable Mr. Frend."

"He's incredible, he can make mountains move if he wanted to!"

"Oh, look how handsome he is, Theresa! Not only is he fabulously powerful and respectably rich, but he's so handsome too!"

Howl could hear the other students whispering, all mages in their own right. At fourteen, he was still very much a boy, and yet…for some reason, he was treated like a young adult more often than not. He suspected that Madam Sulliman had something to do with that. Everyone knew, after all, that he was her favorite. She had ensured he had a private room, personal hand servants, and unregulated leave from the castle grounds by way of a magic portal, except during their lessons. And as if that wasn't enough, she constantly called for him, just to talk or inform him of something he might not have heard or thought of before. In fact, Howell was headed to see her at that moment, as he eavesdropped on the excited whispers of classmates when he passed.

.-.-.-.

"Madam?"

Howell knocked and entered Sulliman's office, knowing he'd find her waiting in her high-backed chair by the fireplace. It was unlit however, since the current season was summer.

"Oh, Howell, there you are! Come in, and please have a seat. Sooner or later, you will have to stop calling me 'Madam', and just use my name, Howell."

"But, Madam, I could never do that! It is against the Academy's policy."

"Pish-posh, policy! I am the Enchantress Sulliman, and if I say you may call me Genna, then you may. Say it to me once, Howell, if you please."

"…As you wish, Madam Genna."

"Only Genna, Howell." Howell retained a grimace, not wanting to upset his teacher. He esteemed her greatly, but as he got older, found her whimsical attentions quite annoying sometimes.

"Genna," he said, unable to keep his attitude completely out of his voice. Fortunately, Sulliman did not seem to notice.

"Wonderful! Now then, I asked you in today to tell you about falling stars."

"Stars?"

"Yes. A star is an abounding source of power. The Great Wizard Qeraban once used the power of hundreds of stars to vanquish entire armies of several warring countries, in order to save this one. That's a formidable and difficult skill to learn, but it is useful." Howell was certainly used to Sulliman talking about war tactics and the 'great and formidable' skills one could learn. He didn't always understand however. He'd made it clear that while he wanted to become as advanced as he could, he wasn't interested in her notions of ambition. Rather, he had his own.

"That sounds like a great feat, Madam, but if Qeraban had to harness hundreds of stars, then how powerful can one on its own really be?"

"Excellent question, Howell. And one I am prepared to answer." Howell wondered if there had ever been a question Sulliman wasn't prepared to answer… "A single star, if chewed, can bestow enchanted youth and beauty on the eater for an entire year. If swallowed whole, the star will embed itself in the person's heart, and linger there as a source of strength and added mystical power. My research has shown that those who swallowed stars whole were able to tell the future merely by wishing to. Those individuals also had the power to grant others wishes, when so inclined." Sulliman smiled smugly at Howell, who was sitting regally on the padded footstool. He was certainly becoming a handsome young man, and was exceedingly bright. She looked forward to his maturity, and the fulfillment of their union.

"But, take caution, Howell. If a star is fallen, and not harvested from the sky, then chewing it will reduce the amount of time the eater may look young and beautiful, and the swallower will lose his heart to a demon—a variety of star demon. Fire demons, in other words."

Howell dipped his ebony head to show he understood, and then was dismissed.

And Sulliman reclined in her chair, satisfied that her plan was in motion.

.-.-.-.

Howell loved his uncle's garden, loved the cottage he'd been given to use. This was the place he went to through the portal in his private chambers at the Academy. He'd already put his own charms on the place, to entice the flowers to grow. Some had responded, but as of yet, many were taking their time. Fortunately, Howell was patient, and knew one day that the field would be resplendent with blooms and petals beyond the wildest imagining.

On his way back to the cottage, and the portal to his chamber for bed, Howell stopped in his tracks when he saw a brilliant streak flash across the sky. He turned to look, and then it was followed by another. And another!

"By jove, shooting stars!" Howell looked straight up, in amazement as several stars came falling down to him at once. All but one changed directions or fizzled out. The last one was yelling at the top of its voice. "Catch me! Catch me, or I'll burn out in that lake!" Shocked, Howell reached out to magic the glowing spark into his hands.

"Thank you," wheezed the star. Howell had a difficult time looking at it directly, it was so bright. But he forced himself to peer into the stellar being.

"I may be going out, but I didn't want it to end in a lake. Thank you, kind sire."

"Going out? Are you dying?" Howell asked, horrified at the prospect.

"Of course! I was knocked out of the sky! Any star which falls or is harvested dies. I have no regrets, however, I've burned a good life. Fifty thousand millenia isn't such a bad life span, now is it?"

"I suppose not…" Howell agreed, rather slowly. "But, star, is there any way to save you? It's unfair that you were knocked out of the sky like that."

"…There is a way, sire, but I'm afraid I cannot ask you. I would have to take your heart from your chest, and dominate it for the rest of our lives. It would be a terrible curse, and only broken by…well, I don't know."

"I must swallow you whole, mustn't I?" Howell asked bluntly, surprising the star. "Yes! Er, how did you know?"

"I am a wizard. My teacher told me about this. I'll do it. I don't want you to lose your life. And what need have I for a heart? If I can use it to save someone from dying, then it's been well-used."

"Geez, kid, that's grand, but do you really know what you're saying? I mean, there could be side effects! And I'm a star, I've lived forever! But it just goes to show, that sometimes even 'forever' ends…"

"Prepare yourself, star. I'm about to swallow you."

"No, kid, don't do it! Just put me down, throw me in the river, I don't care, you're too young to—" The star's protests where silenced by Howell closing his mouth.

The bitter flames tickled his tongue and cheeks. Howell struggled to swallow the burning heat. And then, alarmingly, his heart began to race, literally pounding against his chest for release. Howell felt the star's warmth surround the organ, and raised his hands to catch it as it fell softly into his palms.

He blew on it, and a brilliant flame came to life.

"Whoa… Kid, this is unbelievable. You really saved my life! I can't believe you did that, you stupid kid, but… But I'm grateful. I will do everything in my power to aid you for the rest of your life. Because, really, do I have a choice? We're stuck with each other, forever."

"What about when I die? Will you die as well?"

"…That's the thing. Since I'm a star, and I'm dominating your heart, you _won't_ die. Ever. Unless I'm drowned or vanquished, or your human body is destroyed beyond recovery. We live and die as one, sire."

"My name is Howell Frend. And yours?"

"Calcifer. My name is Calcifer, Howell."

"Pleased to meet you."

"HOWL!" A woman's crying voice shocked them both, and they looked to see a gaping black hole in the field across the river, where she was sinking fast. Howell wanted to save her, but for some reason could only gape. And besides, he had Calcifer in his hands. As yet, he had no place to put him, and would not risk ending both their lives.

"I know how to help you now!" the silver-haired woman said. Her hair reminded Howell of starlight, which still twinkled above him. "Find me in the future!" Then, followed by a squat and furry creature, she disappeared, as did the hole.

"…Eesh, what kind of place is this anyway? Where did _she_ come from, Howell?"

"I…I don't know," the boy admitted. "But nevermind that, we need to show you to Madam Sulliman right away! She'll know what do to!"

.-.-.-.

"Genna, Lady Genna, I need your help!" Howell pounded on his teacher's door, though it was the middle of the night. He knew that if he used her name, she would most definitely come to assist him, her favorite student.

"Howell?" The enchantress opened her door slowly, and saw Howell standing outside with an orange flame in his hands. The flicker ignited a delighted look in her eyes.

"I need to speak with you immediately, Lady Genna! It's of great importance!"

"Come in, of course, come in, Howell. Let us speak." She ushered him in, and lit the lamps of her chambers with a sweep of her arm.

In her magnificent nightgown and robe, with her amber locks braided and twisted atop her head, Sulliman sat, and listened to Howell's frantic account of the fallen star and where to put him.

"What should I do, Lady Genna? Where is a safe place for him? Now our lives are entangled forever! I never thought I'd have to act on what you told me only yesterday, but now…" His voice trailed away, as he looked in awe again at Calcifer, fused with his own heart. It was beautiful, small, warm, and fluttering. And the place it had taken up in his chest, was strangely empty and light and cool. Despite his energetic retellings of the event, Howell noticed that he did not feel the emotion he was displaying.

"Give him to me, Howell," Sulliman said, all too eagerly. "I will hold on to him for you." Howell looked up at his teacher, displeased by the expression of ambition on her face.

"I'd rather keep him with me, Madam. This is after all, my heart."

"Exactly, Howell. Come, let me show you something." Howell obeyed, though unwillingly.

He was puzzled when she took out her crystal ball. She wanted to show him the future?

Sulliman bent over it, and stroked the glassy surface with one finger. Her vision from over two years ago appeared. Howell looked closer, not sure of what he was seeing. White, and lots of it, and a woman who appeared to be Madam Sulliman, and a man…who looked like…resembled…his father?

"You see, Howell. That is myself and you. This is a vision of our union. Our powers are to be united as one, so that we can make the future brighter than it ever was. That is why I told you about fallen stars, and sent many of them to you by your cottage this very evening. I knew you would catch at least one, and swallow it to save its dying flame. All so I could hold on to your heart for you, until you were ready to join with me." Her eyes never left Howell's face, which turned on her in shock and horror.

"You want my heart? To keep?" he breathed. He had never imagined such a thing. It was horrible!

"Not forever, Howell," Sulliman negated, frowning slightly. She wanted to have that firey little sphere in her hands! "You'll get it back on our wedding day."

"Wedding day! Madam, you're married!"

"Not anymore. I took care of that damned fool."

"And that's why I should marry you!" Howell exclaimed. "As if I'd do it anyway! You murdered who knows how many stars tonight, all for the sake of your unfathomable ambition. I would never marry someone like that! You will never have my heart, or Calcifer, or my powers—ever… I take my leave of this place, forever." Howell's passionate speech gradually lowered into a calm and deadly finality. His young face suddenly seemed aged beyond its years.

"Not without my blessing, Howell," Sulliman said, in a threatening purr. "If you persist in refusing, I will cast a curse on you that will turn you into a great beast whenever I will it. I know how that would mortify your vanity, Howell! And, if you have not agreed to my proposal by the time the prophecy must take place, then the beast will overcome your body, and you will be a man no longer!" Sulliman's features rejoiced in her cunning; she was sure that Howell would give in.

"Never," Howell denied her furuther. He stood his ground, preparing himself for her to cast. He knew he was not yet strong enough to escape. But with Calcifer's added power, and his own talent, he believed he could alter her curse, and create a magnificent disturbance in tandem. Creating distractions were, after all, his specialty.

"Fine then. Have it your way. You will come around, Howell, believe me." Without saying more, Sulliman pointed at Howell, and a great, black, winged and feathered shadow flew at him from her fingertip. Howell's face hardened, as he focused and pulled on Calcifer's power for help. The fire demon was already prepared, and concentrated his ample energies on Howell's task, as the looming shadow swooped over them both.

Then there was a great crack of silver lightning, and a terrible metallic whining broke out all over the grounds.

Howell ran with Calcifer, towards the sound of the clanging. He didn't have time for flights of stairs, so he sailed on his heels out the window. Behind him, Sulliman ran and willed her monster to take over his body.

But it didn't happen. Furious, she realized that he must have tampered with her spell.

Howell meanwhile disappeared into the incredible blue fog he had just conjured from everywhere. Sulliman couldn't see him, or the source of the horrible screeching. She glared out the window, defeated, and spat: "It's not over, Howell. Oh, no, the game has only just begun."


	2. 움직이는 성의 비밀

...,-~*QUEEN OF HEARTS AND MAN OF NONE...,-~*

움직이는 성의 비밀

* * *

A Mr. Howl Pendragon, tall, lithe, and notable for his fine features and powerful air, walked the streets of Upper Polenntown. A busy town, industrious, modern, and still quaint, Upper Polenntown was well suited to Howl's business and leisure. A man on the run was forever seeking out new hiding places and pursuits.

But no one who saw him knew this. His given name of Howell Frend had been discarded five years ago, along with his black hair and childlike appearance. The young adult, Howl Pendragon, could romance unsuspecting women with a mere, intentional glance. He gave off the air of a well-established, well brought up gentlemen, with plenty of money and power at his disposal.

Really, it couldn't have been both truer and further from the truth. Howl had no need of money, so it was no object, and as for power…the young wizard had grown exponentially in that, but was hindered by his rogue status and debilitating curse. The monster which resided where his former heart had been craved escape as fervently as he himself did. Fortunately, his countercurse had given him control over the beast, and lengthened the time he had before it completely took over his body.

So Howl alighted on new streets daily, looking for distraction and a cure. He had read somewhere that true love could cure almost any curse—his uncle's books had told him that. But finding true love…Howl was discovering that no matter how many women he favored, it wasn't a discovery found easily. At least, not when you didn't have a heart, but a ghastly beast in its place.

_She must be exquisitely beautiful to counteract the monstrosity_, Howl thought to himself, looking around the crowded square for the most beautiful woman he could find. So far, he'd seen none more beautiful than the radiant Olivia, from Kingsbury. Romancing her had been quite dangerous, since he was so close to the capitol city. But his alias had rang true—Howl Pendragon had no relation to Howell Frend. Dying his hair blond and turning his eyes blue had also been a good measure.

Howl gave up on the square, and made his way to the northern side, closer to the Wastes.

.-.-.-.

"Oh, dear, handsome stranger, you are heading right into the Wastes. I suggest you don't go alone."

Howl, tired, hungry, and frustrated by his day, looked up with a silent prayer of thanks when he heard the most alluring feminine voice call to him in the twilight. He knew of course that he was heading into the wastes—his moving castle, the contraption he'd built to cause a disturbance on the night of his escape from Sulliman—was stationed there, where no one would easily find it.

But her voice! Beautiful… And she herself…

The speaker was a willowy looking dame, with ornately curled and braided black hair studded with diamonds and pearls. Her heart-shaped, pale face was fine-boned, and dusted with shimmering powders, enhancing green eyes, high cheekbones, and a small nose and chin. Howl had never seen anyone so undeniably _beautiful_. She was even more attractive than _him_.

"I will gladly take your advice, if you yourself will agree to accompany me," Howl replied smoothly. He grinned at her almost devilishly, with a hint of the innocence he still retained. But she slowly shook her head. "No, stranger, I'm afraid you must suffer the pains of your own folly alone. However…" She seemed to purr, as she glided to him with jewel-toned white skirts billowing gently around her legs.

"You are more than welcome to accompany me, to my residence for the evening. If you really are so desperate for a place to stay that you're heading into the _Wastes_, then I must offer you respite." She smiled invitingly, making Howl's blood run pleasantly cold with adrenaline. He remained as calm and composed as ever.

"It would be my pleasure, madame," he said, taking her arm into his own. "Pray, tell me what a stunning beauty like yourself is doing out here all alone, in the eve?" The woman smiled again, and clasped a small, slender, cold hand over Howl's arm. "I'm not just any woman, my dear. Magic runs in my veins."

"Ah," Howl replied, comprehendingly. His pulse quickened, though it had no effect on his composure. This might indeed be the woman he'd been searching for!

.-.-.-.

His stay in Upper Polenntown was indiscriminately extended after meeting Elmira. The lovely witch would not give him her surname, but Howl scarcely cared. It was enough that she allowed him to pursue her for the next few months, calling on her in the morning, noon, afternoon, and evening, taking her to shows and dances, and eventually inviting her to his castle.

He wasn't ready to reveal his identity as a wizard, so he had cleverly disguised his castle as a handome, old mansion in the center of Polenntown. The real owners were under a spell, and wouldn't know the difference until Howl was gone for good.

Tonight, Howl would discover for himself if what he had with Elmira was true love. In order for her to break the curse, she had to be able to return his heart to him—only true love could perform such a task. So the first step was to let Calcifer have a look at her, and determine how comfortable she really was with picking up a live, talking flame and inserting it into Howl's chest. So far, none of the women Howl had brought home had agreed to the idea. They'd either left in a hurry, believing Howl to be mad, or he'd resorted to breaking things off with them when they were less inclined to say good-bye to him for various reasons.

"Welcome, Elmira, darling. Please, come inside." Howl allowed the vibrant woman to enter his borrowed home. She was dressed in a silken green, with her hair long and flowing down to her waist, and twined with golden threads.

"You do live rather handsomely, Howl," Elmira commented with pleasure, looking in awe at the vaulted ceilings and expensive furnishings. Artwork hung all over the walls, and exotic plants and common flowers alike decorated some of the tables and corners.

Howl didn't reply, but instead took Elmira captive by her supple arm and led her into the first room to the right of the foyer. In this room was a great fireplace, where Calcifer laid out with pleasure; he had ample room to stretch out and burn a great blaze.

"Tea, my lady?" Howl inquired politely, taking the tea kettle from its warming plate near Calcifer, and also picking up two teacups. Elmira laughed.

"Yes, thank you, Howl." She poured her own cup, with her magic. Howl beamed at her—she had to be the one to lift the curse! Not only was she beautiful enough for the both of them, but she knew magic!

As Elmira drank her tea, Howl turned to look at the fire. Only he could tell that Calcifer was intently studying his woman…and he didn't seem to like her. Howl needed to know why.

Fortunately, Elmira asked to use the powder room. Howl showed her the way, arm in arm, and then went back downstairs at a brisk pace to await her return, and speak with Calcifer.

"What is the matter, my friend? Is she not splendid?"

"Splendid! Puh! She's evil, Howl, couldn't you tell? She's a star-eater!"

"What?" Howl was greatly taken aback. "A star eater? But then she'd have to be—"

"What, old? She is! I first saw her appear, eating my brother and sisters right out of the sky, about one thousand years ago. Get rid of her, Howl, and fast! That woman is bad news."

"Oh dear…" Howl grimaced, and looked up at the staircase where Elmira would return from any minute. He needed a plan.

"Thank you, Calcifer," he said, rising to his full height. "I will make this quick."

Elmira returned, and Howl put on his best sorrowful face, to break the bad news to her.

"Elmira, dearest, I beg your pardon, but a vital appointment escaped my mind! I'm afraid I must escort you straight home, and attend to it."

"Oh, but, Howl!" Elmira said, pressing close to him and kissing him gently on the lips. She didn't seem to mind that Howl remained mostly unresponsive.

"I just got here. Can't you put it off, for me?" She eyed him enticingly. Yet Howl was not to be fooled or toyed with. By having no heart, he never suffered from emotional manipulation.

"I'm afraid not, Madame. Come, I will call a coach."

"A coach! Well, that is a splendid offer, so I suppose I must oblige."

.-.-.-.

No sooner had he returned home than did Howl vacate the borrowed mansion and return to the moving castle through the portal. Calcifer sighed in relief, despite being back in his smaller grate. As long as that witch was far away from him…he was happy.

"We can't leave yet. Our departure must be as natural as possible, so that Elmira doesn't become suspicious."

"But, Howl, you've already lifted the spell on the mansion. I say she's dangerous, and we just bolt. She'll have to assume the worst, my friend. After all, 'urgent business' can mean a number of things—such as assassination or imprisonment."

"Brilliant, Calcifer, but she is a witch. Lying to her is not the best idea." Howl sighed, wanting nothing more than to run right now. And it truly meant something that even Calcifer was willing to put his back into it—he hated the frequent moves, because he complained about doing all the work.

"No. We will wait," Howl said with finality.

"Fine," Calcifer replied, "but if she finds us, I'm moving the castle without your permission, Howl. There's no way I'm getting eaten by that hag!"

"By all means, Calcifer… Thank you for respecting my wishes."

.-.-.-.

Another month passed by, in which Howl heard of Elmira revisiting his supposed mansion, and never finding him home. He also made sure to pass by her residence several times, seeing her three times. On his last visit, he broke off their relationship.

"You—you! HOWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Elmira shrieked mightily, raising Howl's hair on end. Her green eyes flashed murder, and when she began to summon her powers to do who-knew-what to him, Howl soared up into the air and away, pelting shield enchantments towards her, to protect himself from her spells.

"I will find you, Howl! You have not heard the last of me, foolish man!"

.-.-.-.

"It would seem that you were something the Witch wanted very badly, Howl," Calcifer commented, another month later. He and Howl had been cooped in the moving castle the entire time, escaping from both Sulliman and the Witch of the Wastes. After her parting with Howl, she had taken on her full title as a powerful and ancient witch, and set after him with gusto.

"So it would," Howl agreed. In just one month, the Witch had reduced him to a permanent gypsy, forced to conjure food for sustenance, and she had learned of his hidden heart somehow. That information had greatly troubled Howl, and he wondered how on earth she had heard it. Was there some connection to him that he didn't know of? He doubted he would ever find out.

"Well, we will just keep on running, Calcifer… Until she loses her determination."

"That could be forever, Howl. She's over one thousand years old."

"It could be…but it won't. My spells cast on the sky to keep stars from falling should be affecting her by now. I doubled my attempts, since she and Sulliman are two of the most reprehensible creatures I have ever encountered in my life—killing stars for their own gain. Surely, by now, I've covered enough of the sky in regions near that she won't find much sustenance. She'll become old again, and tire more quickly. As for Sulliman, she's still young enough to keep going, but I know her ways. We've already been running from her for almost six years now."

He sighed, and looked in the mirror on the wall. "I'm getting old," he complained, viewing his nearly nineteen face. He looked tired—which he was—and his blond locks needed to be re-dyed. In which case, he decided he'd need to try a new color, to conceal his identity more securely. He would miss being blond…

.-.-.-.

Indeed, the Witch suffered from Howl's charms. No longer could she harvest stars. And no longer did they fall of their own accord. The stars rejoiced, and thanked the wizard who'd enchanted their skies every night, but the Witch…she was furious with hate.

"I'll get you for this, Howl," she pledged to him in a dream, now looking like a woman in her mid-eighties, obese and wrinkled with heavy makeup. "I will follow you to the ends of this earth, and once I catch you, I'll eat your heart! But until that wonderful day…happy travels." She tried to smile enticingly, the way she did when it could still make Howl's non-existent heart race. But instead, as the nightmare faded away and Howl awoke in a cold sweat, her smile appeared more as a grimace.

"_Eugh_," Howl muttered, shivering. "Worst nightmare I've ever had…"

.-.-.-.

The Witch made quick work of destroying Howl's reputation wherever she went. When she took to eating the hearts of others who'd swallowed or chewed on stars for their own gain—those that were left in the world—she would disguise herself as a blond and blue eyed wizard, a ruse which lasted only for an evening. She smeared his name with the bloodshed—the terrible wizard Howl was a seducer of beautiful girls, eating their hearts.

And the countrymen unfortunately believed it, even though the victims more often turned out to be the hearts of young men.


	3. The Secrets av Moving Castle

**YOUNG MARKL THE APPRENTICE**

The Secrets av Moving Castle

* * *

"Six years. Six years is a terribly long time to run without stopping," Howl muttered to himself. He and Calcifer had been cooped up together in the castle for six years, without stopping. And even now, Howl only felt safe showing his new face—a black-eyed, sandy-haired man of 24—in Talis Row, a slummy little town with few resources, and even fewer chances of finding good company.

Howl was most displeased by the filth and grime of the Row—which was ironic, since he'd never cleaned once during his six-year confinement to the castle, and it was overflowing with mess.

His business in Talis was to find a suitable apprentice. Though he and Calcifer got on well enough, both were sorely craving a new face. And an apprentice from the Row—while grimy and poor, also a prime place for finding talented magic users—would do just the thing. As long as Howl could find a respectably good-natured youngster, he would be satisfied.

He was in luck, when he passed the run down stage of Redding the Great Wizard.

_A fake. Just a common magician_, Howl thought, noting the order of his name. Any man who put his name before his rank as a Wizard was always a 'fake' as Howl called them. They could be perfectly respectable people, of course, but were never genuine magic users.

This Redding, however, didn't even seem to be a respectable person. As Howl watched his shifty act, he noticed how the man barked at a young, cinnamon-haired boy with a cowlick. The child couldn't have been more than five years of age. But he scurried about quickly, completeing Redding's orders more quickly than the man could ask them. This, Howl noted with interest. And, it seemed that it did not escape Redding's notice either. By the middle of his routine, he became so agitated with the lad's efficiency, that he lashed out to smack the child and screamed, "Not so DAMN FAST, boy! Pretend to be a little _SLOW_, it makes me look better!"

_A drunk_, thought Howl, who immediately stepped forward and called out.

"You sir! May I speak to your boy?"

"Eh?" Redding eyed him, confuddled, through bleary, red-rimmed slits.

"What for? You want the squirt? HAH!" He slapped his own skinny knee, dressed in ragged bloomers, until Howl spoke again.

"Actually: yes."

Redding, the child, and a few other audience members, all paused in astonishment. Who on earth was this striking man, in the floor-length blue coat, shiny black shoes, and handsome, clean face? And why would a man like him take in a child?

"Well, he's _my_ boy. And the only way I'll let _you_ have him, fellow, is if you pay me a generous sum! I have a family to feed at home, you know!" He smacked his lips excitedly, seeming primed for whatever Howl's answer would be. Howl meanwhile somehow suspected his story about a family at home to be a lie.

"How is this, sir?" he asked, striding forward in several long steps, and placing a hefty bag of coin in his dirty palm.

Redding weighed it, as Howl and everyone watched. Howl noticed the boy especially, looking with wonder and childlike hope at him, then at Redding, and then the money bag, as if it all couldn't be true. Howl smiled, glad to be doing the boy so much good already.

"Have you got any more?" Redding asked greedily, leaning forward. "I just need a bit more, you see, my wife's incredibly fat, and she eats enough for three horses! I need justa little more money to keep her satisfied. So you got any?"

"I'm afraid that's all I can offer you. There's enough money in there to feed ten horses, so your lovely wife should be more than content for a while. Good day. Now, child…"

The little boy focused his attention completely on Howl, who knelt down to his eye-level and brushed his bangs from his face to study him.

Howl did not speak for several moments. But the boy did not waver under his gaze, nor did he say a word.

Since his encounter with deceit via the Witch of the Wastes, Howl had taught himself a new skill: to see into the true nature of a person. He considered finding a new apprentice a most serious matter, and therefore appropriate for such a thing. So he delved into Markl's being, to see what he could find.

_Astonishing_, Howl thought, searching through the child's kind, and clever nature, clearly imbued with notable magical talent. The boy was young, parentless, and yet still pure of heart. He even had a place of love for the harsh Redding, because he was the only one who'd wanted to take the boy in after his parents died. Seeing all of this, and the suffering the child had endured from others, Howl decided.

"It is up to you if you wish to accompany me, and become my apprentice," he said finally, seeing the boy's eyes light up. "I am hoping you will agree. I live in a moving castle, with a talking fireplace, and many rooms—you'll have one of your own—and there are toys you can play with, delicious food, and I promise to instruct you every single day. What do you say?"

"YESSSS!" the child exclaimed excitedly. He latched himself onto Howl's hand, and began to drag the stranger away, itching to see his fantastic new home.

Howl smiled, and his pulse settled as he felt the effects of his success. "What is your name child?"

"I'm Markl!" the kid informed him eagerly. "Hey, mister, which way are we goin'?"

Markl shrieked in delight when Howl swept him up on his shoulders. "This way!" Howl said enthusiastically, feeding off of Markl's own childish energy. He proceeded to fly away on enchanted heels, evoking more excited yells from the boy.

In Markl, the heartless Howl had met his kindred spirit.


	4. De la Moving Castle sekretuak

_Sophie I_

**THE MOMENT OF FOREVER**

De la Moving Castle sekretuak

* * *

Howl was a very generous man. His reputation for being a heart-eating cur really didn't do him justice. Really, would a mean and cowardly man come to the aid of a frightened girl in an ugly green dress?

Howl knew he was being followed, though he knew not by whom.

But when he heard a woman yell at someone to leave her alone, and he factored in the drunken state of a high percentage of men at the Mayday parade in Ingary, there were only a few conclusions a highly intelligent wizard could make. And leaving her at their mercy wasn't one of them.

_I'll have to make this quick…_ he thought with a sigh.

* * *

Charming women was an easy thing for him. He could tell that the rather plain girl he'd rescued and then gotten into more trouble (which she really wasn't aware of) was somewhat charmed by him. What interested him was how shy she was, and yet how naturally adept at skywalking. The faint of heart couldn't find the experience at all pleasant. Yet, for all her mousy soft-spokenness, she seemed to be more enchanted by the skywalking than she was by him.

That was most interesting to Howl. Most indeed.

"I'll draw them off. Wait a while before going outside again," he advised her, after letting her down on the balcony of Cesari's bakery. She nodded and smiled prettily, making Howl wonder if she really was so plain. But he didn't have much time to dwell on it.

"That's my girl," he said, surprising her by jumping off the banister. He'd be gone by the time she looked over it.

* * *

In his preoccupation with getting away from Ingary to his safety in the Wastes, Howl more or less forgot about drawing off his pursuers. He only recalled what he'd said to the sweet girl with the gray eyes later, soaking in his bath.

"Oh, bother!" he cried out loud, sincerely sorry for misleading her like that, if only for a moment…

"Oh, well, I'm sure it will be fine… They were looking for me, not for her. And she seemed like a smart girl. She wouldn't risk going outside too soon, after all. They probably gave up, they weren't the brightest bunch of…squishy, inky men or whatever they were…"

Meanwhile, one poor Sophie Hatter was placed under the curse which would change her young life… Forever.


	5. Die Geheimnisse der Moving Castle

_Sophie II_

**Blind-hearted**

Die Geheimnisse der Moving Castle

* * *

**  
**

Howl left the battleground with a heaviness. It hung over him like a great black mantle. His head drooped down by the neck, as he reentered the castle by his special portal.

"Master Howl!" exclaimed Markl, whom Howl had not seen in over a week due to the fighting.

"The King's messengers came to call. They said you need to report as both Pendragon and Jenkins!" Howl heard, grateful to Markl for relaying the message, but unwilling to even think about such a thing at present. He made a mental note to stick another dart into the enchanted paper on his bedroom wall, which made him keep his word to show up whenever summoned. Elsewhere in his mind, he felt that there was a new presence in his household.

Howl finally looked up, and saw something he'd never thought he'd see: Calcifer, being used as a cookfire by someone other than himself. Who was this strange new face?

Or rather, old face, as the case was. The hunchbacked, gray haired woman had a weathered and severely lined face. She tended to her cooking with unusual concentration.

"Calcifer…" Howl said thoughtfully. "You're being so obedient."

"I had no choice! She tricked me!" the fire protested. Howl smiled.

"And who are you?" he asked the woman, who had still not looked at him. But she lifted strikingly youthful, bright eyes to meet his and said: "Oh, y-you may call me Grandma Sophie, I'm your new cleaning lady. I just started work today."

_A lie_, thought Howl. He could see through her deceit, even without magic.

"Let me have that," he said, colliding into her on purpose, making her uncomfortable, and taking the pan and wooden spoon out of her hands. "Give me two more slices of that bacon, and six more eggs," Howl demanded. 'Grandma Sophie' looked at the pan in shock for a moment, but picked up the slack quickly and placed two slices of bacon in the skillet.

"And who hired you to clean?" Howl inquired further, curious to see what other fabrications she might come up with.

"Calcifer!" she insisted. "He's disgusted with how dirty this place is."

_An insult_, Howl thought, not much amused. But his emotion did not show on his face.

While they ate, and the woman made more comments about the atrocious situation of Howl's and Markl's living situation, Howl concentrated on who she really was.

When he delved into her heart, Howl's inner eye was shocked to see…nothing. Or rather, he was blinded by such white lights that he couldn't see anything. He creased his physical eyes in response, which made serving the bread a bit difficult, and tried to sense what made this woman so interesting.

He sensed surprising youth in her, not to mention literally blinding beauty. But she was so old! This could only mean… And he could sense her mark, the snake…

"What's that in your pocket, Sophie?"

Sophie looked at Howl in surprise—letting an egg slide off her spoon rather uncouthly, to his secret amusement. Then she searched her pocket, and produced a scarlet paper.

"What's this?" she wondered aloud. She hadn't even realized she had something in her pockets. She wondered how the wizard knew, but then realized… _Of course, he's a wizard._

"Give it to me," Howl demanded, certain that it would explain things about her. He already suspected it bore a cursed message…

His suspicions proved correct when the paper burst into flame, and engraved an ancient rune into the wooden table before he could grasp it.

Markl and Sophie exclaimed surprise and questions, as Howl was already beginning to decipher the message within the rune. He recognized that script…

"You who swallowed a fallen star, oh, heartless man, your heart will soon belong to me… That can't be good for the table…" He wiped out the burning message with grim pleasure, knowing from whom it came.

_The Witch of the Wastes has visited this woman. And she is under a powerful curse. …It would be only too likely that the bitter old hag took a beautiful maid and transformed her into an old crone. This Sophie, she must be exquisite to have such a blindingly bright soul. …I will help her if I can. And in the meantime, the castle must be moved to escape the Witch's notice._

Howl excused himself to take a long, hot bath, and think it all over...


	6. IlSigrieti ta 'lKastell Nimxu

_Sophie III_

**AS CURSES NEVER DO**

Il-Sigrieti ta 'l-Kastell Nimxu

* * *

_Sophie Hatter is not whom she appears_, thought Howl. He was in his secret 'study', the place he came to when his cleaning lady went on one of her rampages.

It wasn't so much a study however as it was…the attic.

But it was _safety _and that was all that mattered!

Howl had been thinking about his newest housemate for some time now. He had yet to try any counter-spells, since he did not yet know the nature of her curse. But he had hunches…

His obligations had kept him so busy nights that he realized he had never seen Sophie while she slept. It was common knowledge that most curses didn't last all day. If the curse cast upon her was less severe than his would be soon, then he hoped he'd be able to begin to understand and counteract it.

For her sake, he hoped her curse was nowhere near the severity of his…

* * *

Howl crept quietly down the stairs to where Sophie slept, not far from Calcifer's hearth.

This arrangement had been made early on, upon Sophie's request. She seemed to find strange comfort near the fire.

_And that's another curious thing about her…_

He found himself holding his breath, before he drew back the curtain hanging over her bed. Would he see the astounding beauty he anticipated? He couldn't even begin to imagine.

He exhaled slowly, matching the speed with which he drew back the heavy curtain with his breath.

This was a small blessing for his stealthy venture, because had he had unreleased air in his lungs when he saw Sophie's true face, the rest of it surely would have come out in a great whoosh, waking her up.

_The mouse!_

Howl was momentarily too shocked for thought.

The sweet, naturally adept at skywalking girl, whom Howl had first spotted in Ingary wearing an _ugly_ green dress…was here, sleeping in his cramped kitchen.

And she was cursed to look like a ninety year old woman, while awake. With a start, Howl realized that Grandma Sophie also wore the same dress… He'd just never thought to make the connection. There had been many, many things on his mind, the least of all a hideous outfit.

_Hah! Being old has given her much more spunk, ironically_, the wizard thought, leaning up against the staircase wall as he continued to watch her sleep. He would have never thought the elderly Sophie and the young Sophie could have been the same person.

Really, just this afternoon 'Grandma Sophie' had gotten into literally every corner of Howl's house—except his room—and almost charmed away the spiders, dust, and dirt with such ferocious singing that could have awoken a hibernating dragonbear. _Now what mouse could do that…?_

Sophie turned her head in her sleep, so that Howl could see her young face more clearly. His eyes softened a little, and he began to smile.

There was something very peaceful in watching the girl sleep. He believed that he was beginning to understand her curse now…

_Sophie's a witch_, he realized.

_I thought she might have some potential that day in Ingary. And after knowing her now, as a crone…well, no one can clean that well just by singing. Sophie's quite a charmer…_

He observed her girlish features thoughtfully. She wasn't the striking beauty Genna or Elmira had been… But her countenance was beginning to take on a certain glow for Howl, there was something about her person that he knew he just wouldn't ever want to forget.

_Her inner beauty far surpasses that of her physical appearance_, he mused. _In that regard…she is quite unlike me._ He could feel what would have been sadness seep into an empty crater in his chest…

_But still, she is far from unattractive!_ He amended. _It's just a different beauty which she possesses. She naturally enjoys a loveliness that is far superior to mine, or Genna's, or Elmira's… And look at those two now…uncursed, they are hideous._

_ Ah, curses. Transforming those things which should remain as they are, and leaving those which should be transformed… Isn't it all so confounding…_

Howl studied her face a moment longer, wanting to remember certain features to look for when she was old again in the morning. He knew her eyes would be the same, since they had been just as young and bright as they were supposed to be when he first met her in his kitchen. Maybe he would also see her small, shapely lips or the same prim nose structure…?

_No_, Howl thought, with a frown. _I think Elmira really cursed her cruelly. This elderly Sophie is not what the _actual_ elderly Sophie will look like at all, I'd wager. The only resemblance Grandma Sophie has is her face shape…and her eyes, which are really her own._

_ Figures…_ he ruminated, finally letting the curtain fall back into place and slowly creeping away and back up to his room. _Curses never do get anything right…_

* * *

Once settled back in his bed, Howl went over his theories of Sophie's curse. It would take just a little more investigation, but he was fairly certain he had a grip on it now.

He himself drifted off into a peaceful sleep, still thinking about the enchanted girl he hadn't realized he'd met before…

_BLAST!_

Howl awoke with a jolt and sat up in his bed.

_Her curse is MY fault, because I forgot to lead away the ink men!_ Unfortunately, he was sure of it. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hand, feeling immensely guilty. He hadn't felt such a strong emotion in a very long time… But he didn't even consider that now, with it overwhelming him as it did.

_Well, she fittingly found her way here, so that I can rectify that particular mistake_, he thought.

_Curses certainly take no prisoners…as curses never do._

Downstairs, Sophie awoke from a bad dream, still in the body of an old woman.

_That's exactly how I feel_, she realized, thinking about her nightmare of being taken prisoner by the old, ugly witch who'd cursed her back in hat shop. _Trapped, in my own body. It is really so peculiar…_

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her vision was still as good as it had been when she was young. _That's lucky!_ She thought gratefully, as her eyes alighted on the darked hearth where Calcifer was slumbering. She smiled at the sleepy fire.

_I still don't know how to break their curse_, she thought, thinking of Calcifer and Howl. _But it will come to me sometime… And then, hopefully Calcifer can rid me of mine!_

She laid back down and began drifting off.

_Curses are dreadful…_ she thought, as sleep gradually reclaimed her. _Poor Howl and Calcifer… Even I can tell that they are enduring something...terrible._


	7. Tajemství Pohybující Hrad

_****__***{/)*(\}* **_The Door to Nowh-Air *{/)*(\}*

Tajemství Pohybující Hrad

* * *

The moving castle is a ticklish creature. Despite being made out of wood, metal, and stone, it had a heart and peculiar sensitivity to the activities of its occupants.

It hadn't always been this sensitive. In fact, it had never been, until Sophie Hatter came to stay—and clean. It was the frantic cleaning which truly woke it up, wherein it realized what it meant to be tickled.

"Oh, stop it, you!" Sophie complained in irritation, as yet another stair receded further into the case, away from her scrub brush and soapy water. The castle had been fighting with her all morning long, evading every cleaning utensil she had in her possession; even magic. She wasn't quite sure how it did that, but it did, and she was annoyed.

"How will you ever be clean if you don't let me scrub?"

The castle responded with a flapping of its windows in the vicinity, which Sophie interpreted as a nonchalant attitude.

"Well, I won't stand for it. You're going to get clean, one way or another!" And she resumed her attack on the main staircase, playing tag with the moving steps. A brush here, a brush up there, now down there, until she found that they were all washed down to her satisfaction. With a snap of her fingers, the clean water bucket upended to wash away the soap, and this was speedily dried and disposed off with another efficient snap and flick. Just as she was standing up to move on, the portal door clicked and swung open to reveal her husband and Markl, back from a teaching expedition in the Bershire Forest.

"Hello, Sophie!" Howl greeted her happily. He then noticed the spic and span staircase, and his expression changed to one of amused exasperation.

"Cleaning again? I say, woman, you have a compulsion."

"A compulsion," Sophie replied with a smile, "that is reinforced by two very messy family members who don't wipe their feet!" Looking down at the boys' boots, she grimaced, and magicked away the mud with a short whistle, before they could do any more damage to her clean floor.

"Ah, I see," Howl chuckled nervously, "I'll try to be more careful, my dear. Right, well I'm off to my study for a little while. When you're through cleaning, come and knock! I always dearly love to see you."

Sophie smiled at him, which he returned with feeling. Love was sweet these days, even though it was feisty too. Her and Howl's personalities were both on the stubborn side, making every day an adventure. The only thing that kept them happy was how stubbornly they held onto love.

"Well, go on, and I'll see you in a bit," she encouraged him. Markl followed, rolling his eyes a little at the sappiness he'd become privy to all too often lately.

* * *

True to her word, Sophie was knocking on Howl's door about fifteen minutes later. It opened magically, and she walked in to find him at his desk, bent over an old book. It was the usual picture.

"Sophie, how nice to see you so soon," he said, raising his eyes from the page to her face. She grinned.

"What are you reading, Howl?"

"A very boring explanation on how to create a portal to Nowh-Air."

Sophie wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Why—and how—would you want to go to nowhere? You might as well stay where you are!"

Howl chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling knowingly.

"Not nowhere, my dear Sophie… 'Nowh-Air'. It's a place."

"…After a fashion, I suppose," Sophie mumbled, agitated. Sometimes, conversations with her husband raised more questions than answers, and she was left feeling rather in the dark. Howl saw her expression and stood up with book in hand.

"See?" he asked her, indicating the illustration on the page. "This is Nowh-Air."

Sophie looked, and saw a very blank landscape. The only indication that it wasn't just a blank page, was the drawing of the portal door leading to it. But the longer she looked at it, the more she got the impression that Howl was internally laughing at her.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, still," she admitted. Howl smiled in understanding.

"Don't worry. Maybe it'll make more sense once I figure out how to make the blasted portal! But, I'll deal with this later…"

He magicked the book away from his hands, leaving them free to place warmly upon Sophie's shoulders.

"I was thinking we could spend the rest of the day in your garden, Sophie."

Sophie's cheeks colored brilliantly, as she smiled happily at the suggestion. Slipping one slim arm around Howl's waist she then answered, "All right. I'd like that."

* * *

While they enjoyed the warm sunshine in one another's company, Sophie found herself thinking back to the place called Nowh-Air. It was an errant thought, coming and going as it pleased, not really accosting or distracting her from enjoying herself. But it was still there.

When they went home and climbed into bed, Sophie found it once again on her mind. She lay quietly contemplating until Howl's arms came to curl around her.

"You're thinking very deeply, Sophie," he nearly whispered. She smiled a little at that; Howl often pretended to be oblivious to things, but he was somehow always perfectly attuned to her. She couldn't be sure what kind of sorcery that truly was…

"Yes. About Nowh-Air. It's still puzzling me."

Howl chuckled, and she felt the movement against her back.

"I've successfully put more nonsense into your head. You shouldn't let me get away with that."

"Well I can't reign you in completely," she replied with a dramatic little sigh. Howl laughed a little louder, the motion of his chest doing strange things to her.

"Spoken like a true married woman. As I should hope, since you're married to me."

Sophie turned around in his arms, and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I am. And I like all the nonsense that goes along with that, just so you know."

In answer, Howl kissed her.

"I'm only too happy to oblige you. Just so you know."

* * *

That night, Sophie dreamed of open, airy spaces, which quickly shifted into darkness. She was constantly falling in these dreams, but not waking up. She knew that was odd, but not why.

Occasionally, something besides whiteness or darkness would flash by her eyes, like a shooting star, but it was always too fast to make out.

And then she heard a voice.

It was Howl's voice, coming from very far away.

She awoke with a start.

"Howl!" she said, shaking him. Howl resisted her attempt, scooting further away. But she followed him, and continued calling his name until he woke up.

"Whut?" he asked, in a sleep-slurred tone. "Wuz rong, Soph?"

"I know where Nowh-Air is! Let's go to your study, I think we can work out the spell together!"

"Now?!" Howl asked her, clearly protesting the idea. "Sophie, I'm sleepin'. Lez do it _tomorrow_."

"No, now, Howl! Before I forget! Up! Up, I say!"

Poor Howl really had no choice in the matter, since his diminutive wife pulled him by the arm, and he was too tired to resist. And at the same time, he was waking up to find himself amused and interested in her enthusiasm.

They arrived post-haste to his study, and Sophie quickly scanned the page he'd been reading earlier, while he sank down into a comfortable chair and fought the urge to sleep.

"Alright, I think I understand. Well, not what's written, but my dream helped me. Am I correct in assuming that you need to figure out what the incantation is?"

"Nowh-Air is here, as it is there," Howl repeated sleepily. "I know that much already. My problem is figuring out just what that means. I _think_ Nowh-Air is some kind of creative space, neither here nor there. But I don't know how to _get_ there."

"That's it! You already are there!"

Howl's bleary expression was reminiscent of her earlier annoyance with his vague explanations of the book's contents.

"Nowh-Air is the empty space between portals, Howl. I'm almost sure of it. It's neither here nor there, and going there is just as simple as stepping out of where you are now. Does that help?"

Howl's eyes cleared as he thought, and then he excitedly sprang up to take the book from her hands.

"Sophie, I think you've got it! You're brilliant!"

He kissed her cheek devotedly, and then began to pace the room.

"Nowh-Air is here, as it is there," he chanted, until a little black hole appeared in front of him. He and Sophie looked at it for a second, before he turned to look back at her.

"It's a hole!" he said needlessly. Sophie smiled.

"Now for the second part," he went on, and started to mumble some gibberish words learned from ancient magic. Sophie watched in fascination as the newly opened portal opened up to reveal a direct passage to their front door. She and Howl entered it, and arrived on the threshold. Then the portal shrank again, and lingered in the air.

"Now," Howl continued saying, "to make it the fifth addition to our portal wheel!"

With a flourish, he grasped the portal in his hand, and threw it at the color wheel like a dart. It squeezed in amongst the others, forming a five-part pie with the new addition being white. Sophie and Howl just looked at it in silent delight.

"Sophie Hatter Pendragon, you are the most brilliant witch to ever breathe the air, walk the earth, and hold my heart," Howl complimented, suddenly embracing her in a warm bear-hug. Sophie laughed as she hugged him back.

"Now, all this excitement has made me rather tired again," he then said, pulling away a little though he still held her in his arms. "Shall we go back to bed?"

"We shall!" Sophie agreed.

"Good," he sighed gratefully. But when she tried to lead the way, he pulled her back.

"…Through the portal to Nowh-Air," he said, indicating the door with a grin. Sophie's smile grew.

At his touch, the door knew where he wanted to go, and so it switched to the white slice of the portal pie and opened to their bedroom. Howl let Sophie in first, and then shut the door behind them.

* * *

"Does it only lead to rooms with doors, you think?" she asked him, as the question occurred to her. Howl situated himself snugly under the covers.

"I don't yet know," he said, smoothing his hair away from his face, "but we'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Hello, readers! I've returned to this story after a long time... I will continue trying to think of ideas for it, but I just wanted to mention that if there's anything you would like to read about from HMC, please let me know! I'd love to hear ideas :). Thanks for reading! _ce


End file.
